A liquid crystal device is known, which has a construction that includes a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer arranged therebetween. One of the substrates is provided as an active matrix substrate that includes pixel electrodes. The active matrix substrate has a construction, in which gate wiring lines and signal lines are arranged on a transparent substrate so as to form a grid pattern. Switching elements such as TFTs are provided at crossover sections where the gate wiring lines and the signal lines intersect each other. At each area surrounded by the gate wiring lines and the signal lines, a pixel electrode is arranged to form a pixel as the smallest unit of an image to be displayed.
In order to improve quality in display, or specifically, to enhance the brightness, the liquid crystal device is expected to have high aperture ratio, which can be achieved by pixel electrodes extended as much as possible. In this connection, a technique for increasing the aperture ratio is provided, according to which the pixel electrodes are arranged on the active matrix substrate so as to overlap with the gate wiring lines and/or the signal lines, for example. This construction can achieve increase in aperture ratio. However, the coupling capacitance between the pixel electrode and the wiring lines is also increased, which may affect the display. The measures therefor are needed.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-264798